User blog:Sithfanjedi/RP Project: Forward Unto Dusk
'Project FUD, Forward Unto Dusk' I have had many ideas swirling around my head for the past few weeks, but it was ultimately this weekend that decided it. This idea has come from my love of 3 things... 1. An evil dragonborn, consumed by power. 2. My inability to speak like a normal khajiit when I play as one Liches and sorcerers. 3. A true adventure. All of this combined creates an image of what I hope to create; an experience. I am going to split all the information into parts so it is easier to read. 'What is Forward Unto Dusk?' Here is a small description about FUD... * The year is 4E 205. The Dragonborn has defeated the Dragons, Harkon and Miraak and for a time Tamriel was at peace. This peace, however, did not last. The Dragonborn mysteriously disappeared, causing the Draugr to escape their tombs and roam Tamriel at night in search of anyone they can find. A new faction has formed and has attempted to destroy the Empire. Rumors have spread about a daedric cult that has surfaced telling that they have a devestating prophecy. The Empire is struggling to keep Tamriel safe, with threats from other forces seeking to rule it themselves. Tamriel is in a time of need. Will you be a hero; a savior of the lands, or will you be another power seeking to destroy it. * That small description is what I hope for FUD. Forward Unto Dusk will be an RP which aims to create its own adventurers, while maintaining its own plot. It is set in a worn down Tamriel, where powers from across the continent seek to rule it. It has a unique day-night system where if it was day you were free to wander, but at night dragur are released from their tombs and seek anyone outside. This is a simple explanation of what I hope to create... 'FUD: Lore' I can go on about the lore of FUD, culture and how things have evolved; but I will simply bullet-point what I believe to be is the most important parts and split them into sections. ''Factions'' *The Aldmeri Dominion has been reformed and is strong. *There is a new political faction in Tamriel attempting to take over called the Crimson Guard. *The Dark Brotherhood are a large, expansive faction across Tamriel and have murdered Titus Mede II, with Amaund Motierre as the new Emperor. *The Dawnguard have joined with the Silver Hand to create a large, expansive new Dawnguard. *The Thieves Guild has grown and is now a sucessful faction. They are only stationed in High Rock, Skyrim and Cyrodil. *The companions have dissolved and the Fighter's Guild has been reformed, with ex-companion Farkas leading them. *The College of Winterhold has become the Mage's Guild (with an Altmer called Tallas in charge), with the previous guild collapsing. *The Wyrmfang are a powerful cult of vampires centered in Wayrest. Feuds and Alliances *Aldmeri Dominion: Feud with Empire, Mages Guild and Crimson Guard. Truce with no one. *Empire: Feud with Aldmeri Dominion and Crimson Guard. Truce with Dawnguard. *Crimson Guard: Feud with Aldmeri Dominion and Empire. Truce with Fighter's Guild. *Dark Brotherhood: Feud with Dawnguard and Empire. Truce with Thieves Guild *Thieves Guild: Feud with Fighters Guild. Truce with Dark Brotherhood. *Fighters Guild: Feud with Thieves Guild, Mages Guild, Aldmeri Dominion & Dawnguard. Truce with Crimson Guard. *Mages Guild: Feud with Fighters Guild, Thieves Guild & Aldmeri Dominion. Truce with Empire & Dawnguard *Dawnguard: Feud against Wyrmfang, Dark Brotherhood and Fighters Guild. Truce with Empire & Mages Guild. ''Settlements'' *''The Summerset Isles are in a bloody civil war with a rebellion called the Inquisitors. They are fighting to restore the glory of Altmer and to destroy the Aldmeri Dominion while citizens are revolting against unfair wages and poor life for the common folk, with the noble families enjoying luxerious riches.'' *''Skyrim has recovered from the civil war, with citizens elected to be the new jarls. The Empire is still struggling with the remainding Stormcloaks, but the majorty have been killed.'' *''High Rock is developing a new army to overthrow the Empire called the Crimson Guard, who are planning to rule Tamriel.'' *''Elsweyr is at peace, with different leaders for the north and southern parts of the country.'' *''Skyrim, Morrowind & Cyrodil are all part of the Empire'' *''Summerset Isles, Valenwood & Elsweyr are all part of the Aldmeri Dominion.'' *''Black Marsh, Hammerfell & High Rock are all part of the Crimson Guard.'' *''Each settlement has a bunker for anyone trying to escape the dragur.'' ''Miscellaneous'' *''The civil war has ended and the Imperials have won.'' *''The Volkihar have dissolved, with Serana as the only remaining member. She is with the Dawnguard.'' 'Any lore that needs to be clarified or and questions you have about it just ask me in my talk page or the comments. More lore will be added as time goes... '''Subplots I love subplots and I am more than happy for anyone to contribute theirs to the story. My only request is that don't make it change the actual story and lore, turning it into a conspiracy theory a complicated mess. 'Canon' I will briefly cover this. This will be in its own canon, in its own universe. I plan on expanding this universe a bit more after the RP is over. 'Questions' Any questions you may have about this RP just ask me a question in the comments and I will try reply back to you as soon as possible. Category:Blog posts